X
by hunhunhun13
Summary: [CHAPTER 6 UP] Oh sehun seorang siswa SMA cerdas dan pintar bela diri diculik oleh seorang agen rahasia ? untuk apa ?
1. Chapter 1

Oh sehun . Awasi dia . Bergeraklah secara cepat tetapi tetap hati hati , jangan sampai mengundang perhatian publik . Tangkap dia . Bawa dia kemari .  
>Bawa Oh Sehun kemari .<p>

Normal POV

Oh Sehun , namja tampan yang mempunyai tingkat kepintaran di atas rata rata . Ia juga mempunyai skill bela diri yang mumpuni . Tetapi sifatnya yang acuh tak acuh , serta ditunjang raut mukanya yang terkesan datar membuat keberadaanya sering tak disadari oleh sekelilingnya .

"Sehun , kau mau ikut ke kantin ?"

"Tidak"

"Kau tidak lapar ?"

"Tidak"

"Huh ! selalu saja cuek , hmm baiklah kalau kau lapar menyusulah ke kantin oke ?"

"Hmm"

Sehun POV Kulirik sekilas Luhan yang baru saja mengajakku ke kantin . Sebenarnya bukannya aku tidak lapar , hanya saja aku membenci suasana kantin yang ricuh , penuh gelak tawa . Itu membuatku pusing .

TENG TONG TENG TONG

Waktunya pulang , huh akhirnya aku bisa pergi dari tempat ini . Tidak , aku tidak benci sekolah . Aku hanya benci penghuninya . Mulai dari sekumpulan gadis gadis yang suka bergosip . Sekumpulan anak laki laki yang hanya bisa membahas payudara dan paha wanita , serta sekumpulan anak anak lainnya yang suka mengganggu . Kulihat Baekhyun sedang mengisengi Chanyeol seperti biasa . Menggelikan .

"Sehunaaaa aku pulang dulu ne annyeong !"

"Hm"

Hhhh , baiklah aku juga akan segera pulang . Lebih cepat sampai lebih baik .

Normal POV

"Target sudah meninggalkan sekolah Pak"

"Ikuti dia , segera bawa dia begitu keadaan memungkinkan"

"Baik Pak!"

Sehun sedang berjalan pulang , dia sengaja berjalan memutar melalui gang sempit dan sepi . Dia tau dia sedang diikuti . Siapa ? Mengapa ? . Ia tidak tahu , ia mempercepat langkahnya namun tiba tiba sebuah tangan memegang pundaknya dari belakang . Secara refleks ia membalikkan badannya dan dengan cepat melayangkan tendangan kepada orang itu . Sial , orang itu lebih cepat .

Sekarang didepannya sudah berdiri dua orang lelaki berjas hitam dan berkacamata hitam . Sehun menatap kedua orang itu waspada .

"Oh Sehun , kau harus ikut kami"

"Siapa kalian ?! Apa yanghh . . . . ."

Belum sempat Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya , ia sudah dibius dengan tembakan penidur .

"Target sudah dilumpuhkan Pak "

"Bawa dia "


	2. Chapter 2

Sehun POV

Perlahan aku membuka mataku . Kuperhatikan sekelilingku . Hanya ada meja yang diatasnya banyak tumpukan file dan sebuah lemari besi . Tempat ini tidak terlalu besar . Lebih mirip ruangan yang sering dipakai para polisi untuk menginterogasi pelau kejahatan . Dimana ini ?

"Oh Sehun , tampaknya kau sudah terbangun "

Kulihat orang bersetelan jas hitam yang tadi membiusku . Ia masuk kedalam ruangan dan duduk di depan ku . Aku sedikit memundurkan badanku berwaspada terhadap gerakannya

"Siapa kau ? " tanyaku .

"Tenang saja aku bukan orang jahat" jawab orang itu sembari memeriksa beberapa file .

"Dimana aku ? "

"Kau di markas kami"

"Markas ? Kami ?"

Orang itu kemudian melihat ke arahku .

"Ya benar , markas kami . Kami adalah Agen Rahasia khusus yang berada dibawah naungan FBI Amerika "

"Apa?! Lalu apa hubungannya denganku ? Aku ingin pulang ." ucaku sembari bergegas meninggalkan ruangan . Belum sempat keluar dari ruangan orang itu kemudian berkata .

"Kami memilihmu"

Aku terdiam sesaat . "Memilihku ? Memilihku untuk apa ?"

Orang itu berdiri dan menghampiriku ,"Untuk menjadi salah satu dari kami"

" Aku ? kenapa harus aku ? "

"Kemarilah" ucap orang itu sambil berjalan keluar ruangan .

Aku mengikutinya dari belakang . Begitu aku keluar dari ruangan tersebut aku sedikit tertegun melihat keadaan sekitar . Benar benar mirip dengan ruangan yang biasanya ada di film film action . Banyak orang orang berlalu lalang dan terlihat sibuk dengan berbagai file yang ada di tangan mereka . Ada juga yang sibuk memperhatikan monitor besar yang menampilkan peta serta banyak juga yang sibuk dngan komputer masing masing .

"Ikuti aku" ucap orang itu sambil berjalan ke sebuah ruangan lain . Aku mengikutinya ke ruangan tersebut .

"Coba lihatlah sekelilingmu"

Aku melihat ke sekelilingku . Banyak anak anak seusiaku dan bahkan ada yang masih berseragam .

"Mereka sama sepertimu , masih sekolah . Kami memilih anak anak sekolah tertentu dari seluruh sekolah di Korea Selatan . Kami melihat dari segi fisik , IQ , dan skill . Dan dari sekian banyak siswa sekolah yang ada di Korea Selatan mereka terpilih untuk menjadi salah satu agen rahasia kami . "

"Tapi mengapa harus anak anak sekolah ? kenapa harus mengorbankan mereka untuk sesuatu yang jungkin bisa melibatkan nyawa mereka ? Apa orang tua mereka tidak khawatir ? "

"Sama sepertimu Oh Sehun , mereka hidup sendirian tanpa orang tua . Dan mengapa kami memilih mereka ? . Di Korea Selatan banyak kriminalitas , penjahat kelas dunia yang menjadi buronan FBI dan itu semua menjadi tugas kami sebagai salah satu agen FBI , Tetapi kami memerlukan agen lapangan yang sulit dikenali . Kau tau , penjahat penjahat kelas kakap itu pasti memiliki banyak mata mata yang handal . Mereka dapat dengan mudah mengenali kami , orang dewasa . Tapi lain ceritanya jika kami menugaskan siswa sekolah seperti kalian untuk mengawasi mereka . Mereka tidak akan curiga bukan dengan siswa sekolah yang berlalu lalang ?"

"Tetapi . . itu bisa saja membahayakan nyawa mereka . Mengapa mereka mau untuk menjadi agen rahasia ?"

"Kau tahu Sehun , seperti yang sudah kubilang tadi . Mereka hidup tanpa orangtua . Selain itu banyak diantara mereka yang hidup di jalanan kau lihat anak itu ," ucap orang itu sambil menunjuk ke salah satu anak berbadan tinggi yang sedang asyik bermain game ,"Namanya Tao , kami menemukannya di jalanan . Orang tuanya meninggalkannya di panti asuhan saat ia masih kecil . Karena ia ingin bebas ia hidup di jalanan . Berjalan ke sana kemari , merampok , mencuri , berkelahi , yah kau tahu kan anak jalanan seperti apa ? Sampai kita menemukannya 1 tahun yang lalu . Walaupun ia anak jalanan , ia memiliki skill bertarung yang tidak diragukan . Nah kau lihat kan Sehun , kami tidak membahayakan mereka . Kami menolong mereka , para anak anak yang bosan dengan hidup mereka . Anak anak yang hidup tanpa orang tua dan tujuan , kami bahkan memberi mereka tempat tinggal . Kami memberi semua yang mereka butuhkan . "

". . . . . . . ."

"Nah bagaimana Oh Sehun ? kau mau bergabung dengan kami ?"

TERIMA KASIH YANG SUDAH MENYEMPATKAN DIRI MEMBACA FF SAYA /BOW/ MAAF SEBELUMNYA KALA TATA BAHASANYA ANEH HEHE , PLEASE REVIEW NYA YA TERIMA KASIH :)


	3. Chapter 3

Author POV

"Nah bagaimana Oh Sehun , kau mau bergabung dengan kami ?"

Sehun terdiam , ia bingung . Sehun sebenarnya tidak tertarik . Untuk apa ia harus bergabung dengan agen rahasia seperti ini ? begitu pikirnya . Hanya menghabiskan tenaga dan bahkan bisa saja dia mati saat menjalankan misi . Hanya saja , ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik walaupun ia tidak tahu apa itu .

"Akan aku pertimbangkan tawaran anda"

Orang itu mengangguk dan berkata ,"Baiklah , pikirkan baik baik dan jika kau sudah memikirkannya kembalilah ke markas kami "

"Baiklah , tapi . .. ini dimana ? aku bahkan tidak tahu di mana markas ini berada"

"Ha ha ha , kau pasti tahu dimana letak markas ini Oh Sehun"

Sehun terlihat bingung . Bagaimana dia bisa tahu letak markas ini ?

"Baiklah , aku akan pulang sekarang . Ngomong ngomong , siapa nama anda ?"

"James . Kau bisa memanggilku James."

Sehun POV

Aku mencoba untuk tidur malam ini , namun tidak bisa . Entah mengapa aku jadi memikirkan tawaran James tadi sore . Walaupun sebenarnya hal tersebut sangat membuang waktu hanya saja . . .

Kupandang sebuah foto keluarga di meja tidurku . Foto yang bahkan aku tidak ingat kapan dan dimana diambilnya . Wanita itu pasti ibuku dan lelaki itu pasti ayahku . Entahlah , mereka hanya masa laluku yang bahkan tidak bisa kuingat .

Apa aku harus menerima tawaran James ?

Bagaimana jika aku mati ?

Tetapi hidupkupun hanya seperti ini , monoton tanpa warna , setidaknya mungkin aku harus menerima tawarannya .

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya Sehunnah apa kau kurang tidur semalam ? matamu terlihat seperti panda"

Entah darimana Luhan sudah ada disampingku . Dasar .

"Hmm , begitulah" . Kujawab pertanyannya dengan malas karena pada darsarnya aku kurang menyukai orang ceria seperti dia .

"uhm , baiklah kalau begitu " , jawab Luhan sambil segera kembali ke bangkunya .

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya waktu pulang sekolah tiba juga . Aku segera bergegas meninggalkan sekolah .

"Sehunnah kau mau kemana ?"

Seperti biasa , si hantu Luhan yang tiba tiba muncul .

"Pulang"

"Tapi bukankah arah rumahmu kesana? " , ucapnya sambil menunjuk arah kanan

"Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat"

"Baiklah , hati hati Sehunnah!" , ucap Luhan sambil berlari layaknya anak kecil.

"Sehun ! mau kemana kau ?" . Kulihat di sebelahku Chanyeol mengendarai motornya .

"Ke suatu tempat"

"Hmm baiklah sampai jumpa!" , ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum kepadaku .

Sampai jumpa ?

Apa maksudnya ?

Entahlah

.

.

.

.

Kuhentikan langkahku di depan Mall Gangsong , hari ini aku akan memutuskan apakah aku menerima tawaran James atau tidak . Ya benar , markas mereka ada di dalam Mall Gangsong , di dalam sebuah tempat pijat refleksi kecil di lantai satu . Tidak kusangka di dalamnya ada ruang rahasia yang menghubungkannya dengan markas mereka . Supaya tidak mudah terdeteksi , begitu kata James . Aku sudah memberitahu James sebelumnya bahwa aku akan memberikan keputusan hari ini . Segera aku ke tempat refleksi tersebut dan memberitahu penjaganya , yang tentu saja salah satu agen FBI .

.

.

.

"Oh Sehun , jadi bagaimana keputusanmu ?"

"Aku . . .

"Aku menerima tawaranmu"

James tersenyum , "Sudah kuduga , kemarilah akan kukenalkan kau dengan tim mu" , ucapnya sambil berjalan menuju ruangan tempat "anak anak" kemarin .

"Tim?"

"Ya , kau akan memiliki tim , tentu kau sudah tahu Tao , dia akan menjadi timmu nanti . Selain itu masih ada 3 anak lagi yang akan menjadi timmu "

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka

"SEHUN!"

Aku terkejut mengetahui siapa yang memangilku

"Park Chanyeol?"


	4. Chapter 4

Sehun POV

"Park Chanyeol ?!"

"Yo ini aku Sehun ! "

"Wah , sepertinya kalian sudah saling kenal", ucap James ,"Kalau begitu semoga beruntung Oh Sehun " , Ucap James lagi sembari meninggalkan ruangan

Chanyeol segera merangkulku dengan cerianya .

"Tapi .. tapi , apa yang kau lakukan disini ?!"

"Aku adalah salah satu dari tim mu Sehun",

"Apa ? tapi bagaimana bisa?"

"Eii apa maksudmu Sehun , biarpun begini aku cukup hebat tahu ! aku adalah salah satu hacker SMA terbaik se Korea , kau tidak tahu itu Sehun?"

"Aish , pantas saja kau selalu lancar dalam ujian , sepertinya kau membobol data sekolah ya"

"Ssstt jangan laporkan aku pada guru ya Sehunnahh , pleaseee bbuing bbuing"

"menjijikkan", ucapku seraya menghindari aegyo gagalnya.

"Hentikan reuni bodoh kalian ," Tao berdiri mengahampiriku ," Namaku Huang Zitao , kau bisa memanggilku Tao "

"Oh Sehun , kau bisa memanggilku Sehun" , ucapku sembari menjabat tangannya.

Kulihat seorang lagi dipojok ruangan , mendengarkan musik sambil memejamkan mata . Seakan tahu kalau aku memperhatikannya , ia membuka mata dan menghampiriku ,

"Kris" , ucapnya

"Ah, aku Sehun" , cool sekali anak ini begitu batinku

Sekarang kami sudah duduk mengelilingi meja . James bilang ada 5 anak , tapi kita sekarang masih berempat .

"Yeol , mana anak yang satu lagi?" , bisikku pelan pada Chanyeol "Oh sebentar lagi dia pasti . ."

BRAKK

"Target sudah bergerak ! Kita juga harus segera bergerak ! Cepat ! Atau kita akan kehilangan mereka"

Cantik.

"Chanyeol! Segera awasi pergerakan mereka!

Rambut merah panjang terurai .

"Tao ! Kris ! Siapkan senjata kalian !

Dan badannya err seksi sekali .

"Dan kau anak baru ! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat bergerak!"

"A-ah ? Apa?"

"Cepat ! Jangan buang waktumu ! Kau tidak lihat yang lain sudah bergerak ?"

"O-oke baiklah" , ucapku gugup sembari mengikutinya . Garang sekali yeoja ini

. Suasana markas tampak sibuk , terutama Tim kami yang saat ini bergerak meninggalkan markas . Melalui pintu belakang tentunya . Saat ini aku sedang bersama yeoja garang ini , aku mengikutinya sejak tadi seperti anak anjing .

"Cepat masuk ke mobil!" Aku segera memasuki mobil , sesaat kemudian mobil sudah melaju dengan kencangnya .

"Ehm , aku Sehun"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk berkenalan bodoh ! Chanyeol dimana lokasi target ?" , ucap gadis itu melalui wireless michrophone .

"Dia 3 km di depan kalian , saat ini Kris dan Tao sedang mengikuti mereka"

"Baiklah ! lanjutkan pengintaian!"

"Oke"

Aku terdiam di samping gadis ini , jujur aku tidak mengerti yang terjadi saat ini . Hei , ini hari pertamaku dan aku sudah harus mengejar penjahat ?! Bisa saja aku mati hari ini !

.

.

.

.

Saat ini aku dan "gadis" itu sedang mengawasi penjahat yang bahkan aku tidak tahu siapa . Tampaknya mereka adalah gembong narkoba atau semacamnya karena saat ini penjahat itu sedang melakukan transaksi dengan membawa koper yang didalamnya tampak seperti bubuk . Kulihat juga di seberang kami Tao dan Kris juga sedang mengawasi mereka sambil membawa pistol . Si Gadis garang terlihat sedang mengawasi keadaan sekitar .

"Hei anak baru kau bisa memakai pistol ?"

"Apa?"

"Ini , pakai ini " ucap si gadis garang sambil memberikan pistol kepadaku .

"Apa ? tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa menggunakan benda ini?!"

"Sudahlah diam , kau tinggal menarik pelatuknya lalu arahkan ke penjahat itu mengerti"

Apa apain ini ? dia baru saja menyuruhku untuk menembak seseorang ?! .

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah memeriksa sekitar dan memastikan kalau keadaan aman , si Gadis Garang memberikan kode ke Kris dan Tao untuk segera menggerebek mereka .

"ANGKAT TANGAN KALIAN!"

Para penjahat yang sedang bertransaksi itu tampak terkejut , tapi sesaat kemudian mereka tertawa .

"Ha ha ha ha , apa ini ? Sekumpulan anak TK berlagak seperti polisi ? ha ha ha, HABISI MEREKA!" Sesaat kemudian tampak sekitar 10 orang lebih berpistol mengelilingi kami . Aku panik , tetapi si Gadis Garang menyeriangai sambil berbisik ,"Cih , penjahat bodoh"

Dalam waktu singkat , Tao sudah melayangkan tendangannya dan sudah merobohkan dua orang . Kris juga dengan sigapnya sudah menembakkan pistol ke kaki gerombolan penjahat itu . Aku masih terdiam untuk sesaat karena takjub tetapi kemudian aku tersadar dan segera membantu mereka dengan bela diriku .  
>Ketua penjahat itu tampak terperangah dengan gerakan kami , saat ia ingin kabur , tanpa ia sadari Gadis Garang sudah ada di belakangnya menodongkan pistol .<p>

"Mau kemana kau penjahat bodoh ?"

Skak Mat . Para penjahat itu sekarang sudah kami lumpuhkan . "Chanyeol , segera panggil tim kemari " , perintah Gadis Garang melalui wireless michrophone "Siap !"

.

.

.

.

Saat ini kami sudah berada di ruangan kami . Tao dan Kris ternyata tidak segarang yang aku kira . Mereka suka bercanda dan menyenangkan . Ternyata hanya dia yang garang disini .

"Ada apa ? kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu ?"

Alamak , si gadis garang menyadari nya .

"A-ah , tidak . Hanya saja . . aku belum tahu siapa namamu, "

"Oh benar juga , perkenalkan namaku X"

" X ?"

"Ya , X . Kenapa ?"

"Ah tidak ."

X ? itu bahkan bukan sebuah nama . James memasuki ruangan ,"Bagaimana Sehun hari pertamamu?"

"Ya Begitulah , sedikit sulit pada awalnya"

"Tenang saja kami pasti membantumu kok ," ucap Chanyeol ,"Ya kan Tao ?"

"Tentu!" , ucap Tao .

"Baiklah , kalau begitu kau boleh pulang Oh Sehun , dan kalau kau mau sebenarnya kau bisa tinggal disini "

"Ah baiklah , kalau begitu aku pulang dulu . Aku pulang dulu guys"

"Ya hati hati Hun" , ucap Kris

"Ne"

Author POV Sesaat setelah Sehun meninggalkan ruangan , Chanyeol menghampiri X .

"Wah , kau menikmati pesta kostummu X ? kkkkk"

"Tutup mulutmu Yeol!" , ucap X sambil berlagak ingin meninju Chanyeol .

"KKKKK bercanda , peace !

. TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Saat ini Sehun dan timnya sudah ada di ruangan mereka . Sehun segera menuju markas sepulang sekolah begitu James memberitahunya bahwa hari ini akan ada "tugas" ke dua . Semuanya lengkap , ada lima orang hanya saja . . . .

"Apa kau X?"

X yang diberi pertanyaan seperti itu segera memandang Sehun dengan tatapan garang seperti biasanya ,

"Tentu saja bodoh , apa aku tampak seperti orang lain?"

Sehun hanya tercengang saat mengetahui penampilan X kali ini . Ia memakai seragam sekolah perempuan seperti remaja kebanyakan , Rambutnya kali ini lurus berwarna coklat dengan poni yang manis .

Imut , begitu pikir Sehun .

"ah , tidak hanya saja kau tampak berbeda hari ini"

"matamu saja yang kurang jeli ! sebagai agen rahasia harusnya kau lebih jeli dong !"

"hei sudah sudah apa kalian akan bertengkar sepanjang hari" , chanyeol menengahi perdebatan X dan Sehun . Tao hanya tertawa dan Kris tetap cool seperti biasa .

"Sepertinya sudah lengkap", James memasuki ruangan ," tugas kali ini tidak meringkus , hanya menyelidiki , jadi sepertinya Sehun dan X yang akan terjun ke lapangan"

"Baiklah jadi siapa yang akan kami selidiki kali ini?", tanya X

"Penjahat kelas kakap yang sudah lama menjadi target kita , Lu Feng "

Untuk sesaat James tampak memandang X penuh arti .

"Tentu kalian sudah mengenalnya kan ? Perjudian , Pembunuhan , transaksi illegal , itu yang dilakukannya . Tetapi kali ini kita hanya mengawasi pergerakan anak buahnya yang disinyalir sedang berada di Korea . Lu Feng sendiri sekarang pasti sedang berada entah dimana . Karena anak buahnya ada di Korea , kami yakin Lu Feng sedang merencanakan sesuatu saat ini ."

Sehun tampak mengangguk .

"Jadi kita harus meneyelidiki dimana?" tanya Sehun .

"Akhir akhir ini mereka sering terlihat di daerah Gangnam , mereka sering terlihat memakai pakaian biasa , jadi jangan sampai terkecoh"

Sehun dan X mengangguk mengerti dan segera bergegas menuju ke daerah Gangnam.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun terkejut saat tiba tiba X mengalungkan tangannya ke lengan Sehun.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Sedang mengintai bodoh mereka tidak akan menyangka kita agen rahasia jika kita seperti ini"

Benar juga . Setelah mereka berputr putar di sekitar area Gangnam , Sehun melihat beberapa orang yang tampak mencurigakan .

"Hei X , kau lihat mereka," tunjuk Sehun ke arah orang orang tadi ,"mereka mencurigakan"

X mengamati orang orang itu .

"Tidak salah lagi , mereka anak buah Lu Feng"

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Kau lihat orang yang memiliki tato naga di lengannya ?" , Sehun mengangguk

"Naga yang memiliki api di tangannya , itu adalah lambang kelompok Lu Feng , selain itu dari gerak bibirnya aku tahu kalau mereka berbicara dengan bahasa China"

Lagi Sehun mengagguk , "Apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

X tersenyum , "tentu saja kita dekati mereka"

"Eh?"

.

.

.

.

Sehun dan X berjalan mendekati gerombolan anak buah Lu Feng . Mereka terlihat seperti pasangan muda yang sedang berpacaran . Jarak antara mereka dan anak buah Lu Feng semakin dekat .

"Oppa , aku lapar sekali , ayo kita beli makanan !"

Sehun segera tersadar kalau X sedang mencoba berakting untuk mengelabui musuh

"Ah , baiklah chagi kau ingin makan apa ?"

"Ice Cream !"

Brukk

X menabrak gerombolan anak buah Lu Feng

"A-ah maafkan saya , anda tidak apa apa ?"

Anak buah Lu Feng hanya memandang mereka sebentar lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka .

"Kerja bagus chagi"

"Kelas akting udah berkhir Oh Sehun"

Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat X menggerutu . Ya , saat X menabrak anak buah Lu Feng tadi ia menempelkan alat pelacak di badannya. Jadi kini mereka tinggal melacak mereka melalui alat pelcak tadi .

.

.

.

Di jalan Sehun hanya memandangi X . Dia tampak cantik daam keadaan diam seperti ini , batin Sehun. Merasa diperhatikan , X segera menoleh ke arah Sehun .

"Apa lihat lihat"

"A-ah tidak , hanya saja kau terlihat cantik hari ini"

X mengehentikan langkahnya , menatap Sehun agak lama dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Sehun lalu mengibas ibaskan tangannya di depan muka X ,

"Hei , apa kau melamamunkan ku ? hehehe"

Sadar dari lamunannya , X segera meninju lengan Sehun

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang bodoh Oh Sehun"

Sehun tersenyum , "Hei X , apa kau juga tidak mempunyai orang tua?"

"Tidak juga , ibuku meninggal saat aku berumur 5 tahun , dan aku tidak tahu dimana ayahku sekarang ," jelas X ,"Tidak semua anak anak seperti kita tidak mempunyai orang tua , Kris misalnya , dia masih mempunyai kedua orang tua"

"Eh , lalu mengapa dia bergabung ?"

"Bosan dengan hidupnya mungkin"

Sehun hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan X . ,"Uhm , apa kau masih bersekolah ? Kau bersekolah dimana?", tanya Sehun lagi

"Ya , aku masih bersekolah . Kau tidak perlu tahu dimana aku bersekolah ."

Gadis ini penuh dengan rahasia .

X menatap Sehun sekilas

_Semakin sedikit yang kau tahu dariku , semakin bagus Oh Sehun ._

TBC

TERIMA MASKIH YANG SUDAH REVIEW , MAAF TIDAK BISA BALAS SATU SATU SAYA BINGUNG CARANYA BALAS REVIEW /? SEKALI LAGI TERIMA KASIH YA YANG SUDAH REVIEW / BOW/


	6. Chapter 6

Sementara Sehun dan X di perjalanan kembali ke markas , di markas Chanyeol sedang memperhatikan gerakan anak buah Lu Feng melalui GPS.

"Sepertinya mereka bergerak menuju pelabuhan , mungkin mereka akan pergi ke tempat Lu Feng", ucap Chanyeol ,"apa yang harus kita lakukan James ?"

"Tetap disini , sebaiknya kita tetap mengawasi sampai mereka menemui Lu Feng"

Tetapi sepertinya Tao mengacuhkan perintah James dan segera pergi menuju pelabuhan .

"Tao jangan gegabah!" cegah Kris . Tetapi Tao tidak mendengarkan dan tetap pada pendiriannya menuju pelabuhan . "Aish anak itu!", gerutu Kris sambil menyusul Tao .

"Hei , hei kalian ?!" Chanyeol hendak menyusul Kris dan Tao tetapi James menahan .

"Biarkan mereka , asal tidak ceroboh pasti tidak akan terjadi apa apa pada mereka " ucap James .

'Tetapi Tao pasti . ." ucap Chanyeol lagi .

"Ya anak itu pasti akan bertindak ceroboh," ucap James," Beritahu X untuk segera ke pelabuhan"

"Baik"

_Semoga kalian baik baik saja _

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Hmm , nyam nyam nyam"

"Kenapa kita malah membeli Ice Cream", gerutu Sehun.

"Kau tidak mau ? Baiklah punyamu untukku saja",ucap X sambil berlagak ingin mengambil Ice Cream milik Sehun.

"Ish bukan begitu , hanya saja bolehah kita disini menikmati Ice Cream sementara mungkin saja anak buah X saat ini sedang bergerak kan"

"Hmm , inikan hanya Ice Cream , aku sudah lama ingin makan Ice Cream tapi baru kali ini aku bisa membelinya"

"Apaan , bukankah aku yang membelinya-_-"

'He He He", X hanya tertawa

Sehun tersenyum,"Setidaknya jangan berlepotan bodoh", ucapnya sembari membersihan noda Ice Cream di ujung bibir X.

X agak terkejut ,"A-aku bisa membersihkannya sendiri!", ucapnya sambil terburu buru membersihkan bibirnya.

Drrt Drrt , handphone X bergetar

"Ya Halo "

". . . . . "

"Baiklah"

X menyudahi panggilan , dibuangnya Ice Cream masih tersisa , kini dimukanya terpasang mimik serius.

"Ada apa?",tanya Sehun.

"Ayo kita ke pelabuhan"

.

.

.

.

.

Tampak sekali amarah pada raut muka Tao . Ia seolah seperti singa yang lapar hendak memakan mangsanya .

"Tao tenanglah , dalam situasi seperti ini kita tidak boleh gegabah !", Kris berusaha meredamkan amarah Tao yang memuncak.

"Tidak bisa ge , kali ini aku harus melakukannya , aku harus membunuh mereka semua !"

"Sadarlah , kalau seperti ini malah kau yang akan terbunuh Tao !"

"Biar saja aku mati asalkan aku bisa membunuh mereka semua !"

"Jangan bodoh Tao ! Apa dengan membunuh mereka maka dendammu akan tertuntaskan ? apa dengan membunu mereka kau senang ? apa dengan membunuh mereka Xiumin bisa kembali lagi ?!"

Tao terdiam .

"Maafkan aku ge ", ucap Tao sambil berlari ke arah anak buah Lu Feng.

"Tao!"

Terlambat , kini Tao terlihat sedang bertarung dengan anak buah Lu Feng , mau tak mau Kris juga ikut bertarung dengan mereka . Tao tampak sekali bernafsu menghabisi mereka . Terlihat sekali dari pukulan demi pukulan yang dia berikan . Meskipun anak buah Lu Feng lebih besar , Tao dapat menumbangkan mereka .

Tetapi tetap aja mereka kalah jumlah , mereka hanya berdua dan anak buah Lu Feng berjumlah sekitar 10 orang . Tao dan Kris tampak kewalahan menghadapi mereka . Sekarang mereka dikepung oleh anak buah Lu Feng.

"Dasar anak ingusan , dengan kemampuan bela diri setara anak SD seperti itu kalian pikir bisa menghabisi kami hah ?!",

"Berisik ! Akan aku habisi kalian satu persatu !", Tao bersiap untuk menyerang mereka lagi .

Dor !

Anak buah Lu Feng menembak kaki Tao .

"ARGH !",Tao tampak kesakitan dan kini darah sudah mengalir dari betisnya.

"Tao!"

"Ha Ha Ha, dasar anak anak bodoh! Matilah kalian !," ucap anak buah Lu Feng sambil mengarahkan moncong pistolnya ke kepala Tao dan Kris .

Dor Dor Dor !

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Apa aku sudah mati ?_

_Apa berada di surga ? atau neraka ?_

_Tao ! Tao !_

_Xiumin ge . . . ._

"Tao Tao ! sadarlah!"

Teriakan Kris menyadarkan Tao , perlahan ia membuka matanya.

"Dimana aku ? , kita masih hidup ? A-ah" , Tao terbangun , merasakan sakit pada kakinya .

"Kau di rumah sakit . Tentu saja kau masih hidup bodoh , kalau kami tidak datang kau pasti sudah mati ", X mencibir.

Ya , suara tembakan tadi bukan berasal dari pistol anak buah Lu Feng tetapi dari pistol X . X dan Sehun datang tepat saat anak buah Lu Feng hendak menembak Tao dan Kris . Setelah itu anak buah Lu Feng pergi dengan menggunakan kapal .

"Lain kali jangan ceroboh ! "

Tao tampak terdiam dan menunduk , "Maafkan aku , aku hanya . . aku hanya.."

_Aku hanya ingin membalas dendamku untuk Xiumin ge _

"Sudahlah , yang penting kau selamat . Kris kau temani Tao di sini , aku dan sehun akan kembali ke markas ."

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan X dan Sehun terdiam . Sejak tadi Sehun ingin bertanya kepada X hanya saja melihat situasi sekarang , ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya .

"Kalau ingin bertanya katakan saja," ucap X seolah tahu isi pikiran Tao

"Uhm , kenapa Tao menjadi seperti itu ? "

"Maksudmu menjadi liar dan tak terkendali seperti itu ?"

"Ya begitulah"

"Hmm , ada banyak penyebabnya . Tapi meurutku mungkin gara gara Xiumin ,"

"Xiumin? Siapa dia ?"

"Dia salah satu anggota kami , sebelum kau . Ya sekitar 1 tahun yang lalu ."

"Oh , kemana dia sekarang ? mengundurkan diri ?"

X tampak memandang langit senja sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sehun

"Dia sudah meninggal"

"Meninggal ?"

"Ya , ia tertembak oleh anak buah Lu Fang," X menjelaskan sambil tersenyum , tapi dapat terlihat jelas kesedihan di mukanya.,"Dulu saat Tao pertama kali direkrut oleh FBI, Xiumin lah orang pertama yang tidak menganggapnya seperti anak liar . Dia memperlakukannya seperti adik , ya seperti itulah ."

Sehun hanya mengangguk . Ia dapat memahami situasinya , yah walaupun ia tidak pernah memiliki kakak tapi ia dapat memahami bagaimana perasaan Tao .

"Nah sebaiknya kau segera pulang Oh Sehun"

"Oke , hati-hati di jalan X"

X hanya tersenyum lalu berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Sehun.

Sehun memandang punggung X sebentar lalu pulang .

.

.

.

"Ya Sehuna mengapa akhir akhir ini kau tampak sangat lelah?", Luhan tmpak khawatir saat melihat kantung mata Sehun .

"Mungkin dia kelelahan bekerja kkk," celetuk Chanyeol

Luhan sedikit terkejut ,"Bekerja ? Kau bekerja ? Aigoo kerja apa ? Apakah begitu beratnya sampai kau terlihat sakit?"

"Hmm , kerja paruh waktu ."

"Kerja paruh waktu ? Dimana ? Boleh aku ikut?", Baekhyun tiba tiba sudah terlibat dalam obrolan .

"Eiii tidak boleh nanti kau bisa mati !", ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

". . . . . . . . . . . "

Sehun , Luhan dan Baekhyun terdiam untuk beberapa saat sambil memandang Chanyeol.

"A-ah maksudku , kau bisa kelelahan Baekkie hehe"

"Uhhh tapi kan aku juga namja , aku juga kuat dan bisa mnegangkat barang barang !"

"Aigoo mana ada namja semanis dirimu Baekkie kkk", ucap Chanyeol sambil memainkan pipi Baekhyun .

"Baekhyun namja ! namja !", meski diucapkan dengan nada marah , tetap saja terlihat semburat merah muda di pipi Baekhyun .

Sementara itu Sehun yang melihat itu hanya berdecak , kemudian ia melihat ke arah Luhan . Dan ternyata Luhan juga sedang melihat ke arah nya . Luhan yang menyadari hal tersebut segera memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain .

_Bodoh ._

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah kalau begitu , kami pulang dulu Sehun , Luhan , annyeong !", ucap Baekhyun seraya berlarian seperti anak kecil , yang membuat Chanyeol buru buru mengejarnya dan menenangkannya.

"Dasar", cibir Sehun

"Nah aku juga pulang dulu ya Sehunaaa , annyeong !"

"Tunggu dulu Luhan!"

Luhan mengehentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke arah Sehun , " Ya?"

"Boleh aku pulang bersamamu?"

Luhan memandang Sehun , untung saja ada cahaya dari langit senja , kalau tidak mungkin Sehun saat ini sudah menyadari adanya semburat merah muda di pipi Luhan.

"Ba-baiklah"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Sehun dan Luhan berjalan berdampingan . Sesekali mereka curi curi pandang satu sama lain lalu tersenyum .

"Dimana rumahmu Luhan?", tanya Sehun memecah keheningan .

"Ah setelah ini kita belok ke kanan , kemudian berjalan terus , lalu belok kiri , belok kanan lagi ada pertigaan kita belok kiri setelah itu terus sampai ada perempatan nah setelah itu belok kanan , ambil gang ke 3 , disitu rumahku."

". . . . . . . .. . .."

"Ada apa ?"

"Kelihatannya sangat jauh "

"Ya , memang . Lagi pula kau tidak perlu mengantarku sampai ke rumah hehe aku bisa berjalan sendiri kok "

"Ya , tetapi bagaimana kalau ada preman ?"

"Daerah disini aman kok , jadi tidak mungkin ada preman"

"Hei kalian anak anak kecil", tiba tiba sebuah suara menghentikan obrolan Sehun dan Luhan .

"Itu preman . . .", Luha berbisik .

"Hei jangan takut anak muda kami hanya ingin minta uang kalian sedikit saja bagaimana hehe"

5 orang , tidak terlalu banyak sebenarnya , begitu pikir Sehun . Tetapi saat ini aku sangat lelah , mungkin aku hanya bisa mengahabisi dua orang , lalu sisanya . . . ah , kalau seperti ini Luhan bisa bisa terluka . Dilihatnya Luhan sekilas yang sekarang tampak ketakutan di belakang Sehun .

"Ayo berikan uang kalian , lalu kalian boleh pergi", ucap Preman preman itu lagi sambil mendekati Sehun dan Luhan .

Sehun berbisik kepada Luhan ,"Dalam hitungan ke tiga , kita kabur oke ?"

Luhan ,mengangguk .

"Satu"

"Dua "

Terlambat . Saat ini mereka sudah terkepung .

_Aish bagaimana ini ?! ._ Sehun terlihat frustasi . 2 diantara preman itu bahkan memiliki pisau.

"Se-sehun , aku takut . .",Luhan mengeratkan pegangannya pada baju Sehun .

_Ah kalau begini terpaksa aku harus mengahbisi mereka._

Tanpa babibu Sehun lalu menendang satu preman di belakangnya . Preman itu langsung terjerembab . Melihat itu keempat preman lainnya segera menghajar Sehun .

Bugh ! Bugh ! Bugh !

"Sehunaaaa!" , Luhan hanya bisa menjerti melihat Sehun dipukuli preman .

"Ha ha ha ha rasakan ini bocah tengik!" , preman itu hendak memukul Sehun lagi .

Sehun memejamkan mata , pasrah jika harus dipukuli

"Lu-luhan . . . La . .Lari!"

"Hiyaaaaaa!" , Preman preman itu melayangkan pukulannya

BUGH ! BUGH ! BUGH! BUGH ! BUGH !

Sehun membuka matanya .

_Hei aku baik baik saja _

"Huh , pada akhirnya kau yang merepotkanku Oh Sehun", ucap Luhan sambil membersihkan celananya dari noda .

"Lu-Luhan ?"

Luhan menatap Sehun sebentar lalu tersenyum ,"Dasar kau tetap saja ceroboh anak baru"

_Mata itu_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_X ?!_


End file.
